


Soleil

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, jaskier is a Sweet Bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Jaskier feels a bit needy as the sun rises.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Request: [Hello! I have a little Jaskier x reader request, if you want: Jaskier waking the reader gently after their first night at an inn after a few exhausting days of travel. He wakes her in a special way aka very slow and soft lovemaking? 👀] i am...softe for this. love love love this trope. 10/10.

“Oh, Melitele’s sweet bosom, finally.” Jaskier flops face-first onto the bed, his boots still hanging off the edge as you lay down atop the pillows next to him. You card your fingers through his hair and he makes a happy little noise when you scritch at the nape of his neck.

“Jask,” you whisper, “you won’t sleep well all dressed like that.”

He only mumbles incoherently in response, sinking further into the pillow. You smile with a roll of your eyes.

“Love, your clothes are going to get all rumpled and you won’t be able to fix them.”

That actually gets Jaskier moving. He rolls onto his back with a groan and kicks off his boots before sitting up. You fit yourself behind him and slide your hands up his stomach and push his doublet down his shoulders. The silky fabric feels like water in your hands as you lay it down gently next to you. Jaskier rolls his shoulders back and stretches his neck, a few pops sounding in the quiet of the room. 

“Feeling a bit stiff, love?” You tease, pressing your fingers into the tender muscles. He moans and leans into your touch, leaning his head back to look you in the eye. 

“You keep that up and my neck won’t be the only thing that’s stiff,” Jaskier murmurs as he presses his lips into the crook of your neck. You smirk and sit him back up, pushing the small of his back so he’ll move to stand. 

Jaskier shucks his trousers off and spins back onto the bed in one swift motion, snuggling deep into the plush blankets. The light pants hang around his ankles where they dangle over the edge of the bed and you laugh as you crawl to them. You hook your fingers into them and pull them away from his feet, folding them carefully with his doublet. You set them gently onto the table next to the bed before standing yourself.

“No, darling,” Jaskier croons, “don’t leave me here all alone…”

“I’m not going anywhere, Jask.” You kick off your own boots into the corner. “Just need to get undressed.”

Jaskier hums as he turns over, his eyebrow arching as his eyes drift down and back up your body. “Can I watch?”

You chuckle and give a cheeky turn, smirking as you thread your fingers into the ties holding your trousers closed. You give a little tug as a lazy smile pulls at Jaskier’s lips. The laces fall open and you turn away, swaying your hips as you untuck your chemise from the waist of your pants. When you turn back to the bed, Jaskier is laying there, jaw hanging open and his face the picture of bliss.

Bliss, in that he’s dead asleep and snoring. You turned around for ten seconds and the poor thing fell asleep. You unceremoniously shuck the pants the rest of the way down your legs and step out of them, climbing into the bed and snuffing out the candle. The room is bathed in darkness as you press into Jaskier’s side, throwing a blanket over the both of you in the process. 

His heartbeat is steady under your head as your arm tightens over his stomach. You press your lips to the warm skin at his collarbone before succumbing to exhaustion yourself.

* * *

A lazy heat unfurls low in your belly, gently coaxing you from your slumber. You slowly become aware of the sun peeking through the curtains and your breath coming in shallow gasps. You blink your eyes open to find Jaskier between your thighs, his lips closed around the bud of your core. You’re almost painfully close to your peak, your entire body aching with every exquisite flick of Jaskier’s tongue. 

_ “Fuck, Jask-”  _ you thread your fingers into his hair and hold on for dear life, “I’m so close, I’m gonna-”

And then he takes two dextrous fingers and pushes them into your velvety heat and crooks them  _ just so  _ and nothing matters for a few moments. Your climax whips through you like a bolt of lightning, fierce and blazingly tight, wringing every ounce of strength from your muscles and every last bit of sanity from your mind. Your nails scratch along Jaskier’s scalp and he moans into you, low and pretty noises pulled from his chest.

You feel Jaskier’s warmth leave you as you come down and you lift your head, catching the moment when he puts his fingers in his mouth and licks them clean, his eyes fluttering at the taste. You sag back into the embrace of the pillows under your head as the haze of your pleasure recedes, leaving a hollow ache in your core that only Jaskier can fill. 

Jaskier climbs up over you, pressing his lips against the soft flesh of your tummy, up and across your breasts, into the crook of your neck. His hands are fire on your hips and you arch into him, your skin melding together. 

Jaskier pulls back only enough to brush your noses together. “Good morning, my love,” he whispers. You thread your fingers up into his hair and pull him down for a kiss, parting your lips slow and lazily. His cock is wanting against your hip and you take him in your hand. He gasps into your mouth as you start to work him, drops of his arousal weeping from the tip.

“Good morning, Jask,” you murmur into his mouth as you shift your hips to line him up at your entrance. He moans as you coat him in your slick and he pushes in, stretching your sensitive walls to their breaking point. 

“This is undoubtably- _ fuck,”  _ Jaskier mumbles as he slides out before pressing right back in, “undoubtably the best way to wake up. No contest.”

You press a kiss to the tip of his nose as he finds a rhythm, soft and slow and so  _ fucking  _ deep in your core it punches you in the lungs with every thrust of his hips. Sweat beads on Jaskier’s brow and his jaw is clenched and you can tell that he’s trying his damndest to hold himself out for as long as he can. He’s awfully worked up, and it makes you wonder just how long he had been using his mouth on you before you finally woke. You rake your nails down over his chest, through the curls of hair and over his nipples, drawing a haughty gasp.

“Please, Jask,” you whisper, clenching your cunt as his thrusts grow frantic, “give me your pleasure.” Your hand drifts to his cheek and you hold him as he finally, gloriously falls apart. His eyes grow wide and his mouth falls agape as he spills  _ deep  _ within you. Your hands travel up and down Jaskier’s back as your hips hold fast to him, drawing every last bit of his spend into you. 

He falls onto you and you hold him there, crooning into his ear before rolling the two of you onto your sides. You kiss him deeply and his eyes, the sweetest blue, blearily droop closed. “I’d like to sleep a bit more…” he whispers.

“Can I keep it in me?” You ask, your own eyes growing heavy. Jaskier smirks as he licks and kisses your neck.

“Anything you want, sweet girl. Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
